Wenn es doch nur anders wäre
by Federvieh
Summary: ^^ Hier bin ich wieder!!!! Zur Story: Es geht um unerwiderte Liebe!


 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Titel: Wenn es nur anders wäre...

Autor: Federvieh

E-mail: PutzigesFedervieh@gmx.net

Pairing: eigentlich keines....... oder doch??? Findet es heraus

Widmung: Fellfie, Satzuko, Ichigo-sama

Warnung: vielleicht' n bisschen sad

Anmerkung: I'm  back!!!! ^^

Viel Spaß mit

Wenn es nur anders wäre...

Immer, wenn ich in deine wunderschönen, schwarzen Augen sehe, zieht sich mein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen...... 

Dieses Leuchten in deinen Augen...... es ist einfach unbeschreiblich..... doch es leuchtet nur für ihn - Trunks!

Ich verstehe einfach nicht warum...... warum ER? Du könntest mich haben...

Heute ist wieder so ein Tag, du bist schon den ganzen Tag bei uns....... bei ihm! Wenn ich daran denke WAS ihr beide auf seinem Zimmer gerade machen könntet, wird mir schlecht...

Ich sitze hier unten im Wohnzimmer und warte nur darauf, dass du vielleicht mal kurz runter kommst, nur damit ich dich sehen kann..... ein einziges Mal würde mir schon genügen.

Aber du kommst nicht.... wie immer.

Es ist schon lange her, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe...... du warst vierzehn.... ich habe mich immer gewundert, warum ich damals so gern in deine Nähe war, warum ich dich immer und immer wieder ansehen musste..... und irgendwann wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe....

Immer wieder nahm ich mir vor, dir zu sagen, was ich für dich empfinde, aber nie hatte ich den Mut dazu.... bis zu diesem Tage...

~*~

"Goten.... ich liebe dich....."

"Aber.........", doch der Junge konnte nicht zu Ende reden, schon hatte Vegeta seine Lippen auf Gotens gedrückt. Geschockt riss dieser die Augen auf. Das war... nicht richtig...... 

'.... FALSCH....', nur dieses eine Wort ging Goten durch den Kopf. Verzweifelt versuchte er Vegeta von sich zu drücken. Als der Prinz dies merkte, lies er den Jungen los. Verängstigt wich Goten einen Schritt zurück.

"Was...." Der Prinz wollte etwas sagen, doch Goten fiel ihm gleich ins Wort.

"Ich liebe dich nicht....... ich ...... ich liebe Trunks....... ich....."Goten wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Er wollte in diesen Augenblick nur noch weg von Vegeta. Er drehte sich um und wollte so schnell wie möglich das Zimmer verlassen, den Prinzen am besten nie wieder sehen.

"Goten warte!", sagte Vegeta, kurz bevor Goten das Zimmer verließ. Unsicher blieb dieser jedoch stehen.

"Es tut mir leid....", sagte Vegeta leise. Er wusste auch nicht, was in ihm gefahren war, normalerweise hätte er so etwas nie gemacht..... er wollte Goten doch nicht verletzten..... wollte ihm doch keine Angst machen, er liebte ihn doch, nichts war ihm wichtiger als dass sein Engel glücklich war. Und nun? Er hatte ihn verängstigt....

Traurig senkte er seinen Kopf.

"Schon gut!", erwiderte Goten leicht lächelnd. "Aber...... ich liebe nun mal Trunks...... und......"

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen. Es ist doch ganz ............. dir überlassen ....... wen du liebst..........." Zum Ende hin wurde Vegetas Stimme immer schwächer, er fiel ihm schwer dies zu sagen, denn was er sagte, war vollkommen widersprüchlich zu dem was er dachte...... was er fühlte. Er wollte Goten besitzen - ganz allein!

"Du bist mir sehr wichtig Vegeta...... seit ich klein bin, warst du so etwas wie ein Vater für mich.... ich will dich nicht verlieren......", versuchte Goten den Prinzen zu trösten.

Vegeta lächelte nur traurig.

Er wusste das Goten es nur gut meinte, dass er ihn trösten wollte, doch Vegeta war es egal, er wollte ihn, nichts würde dies jemals ändern.

"Klar Kleiner.......", sagte Vegeta und verließ das Zimmer.

~*~

Jeder Tag der folgte, war  ein Grauen für mich. Ich bemerkte ganz genau, dass Goten mich mied. Wir sahen uns nur noch selten. Wir tauschten nur noch die wichtigsten Worte miteinander aus...... in die Augen konnte er mir schon lange nicht mehr blicken.

Die Zeit verging. Dann kam der Tag, als Goten und Trunks endlich ihre Beziehung öffentlich machten. Ich kann mich noch genau erinnern. Trunks war total durcheinander, als er mich und Bulma ins Wohnzimmer rief. Während ich mir schon denken konnte, um was es ging saß Bulma nur total ahnungslos auf dem Sofa neben mir und wartete gespannt darauf, was ihr Sohn zu sagen hatte.

Bulma war nicht geschockt darüber, sie freute sich für die beiden. Und ich. Ich war kurz nachdem Trunks sich.... 'geouted'  hatte, aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Trunks und Bulma dachten, ich hätte etwas gegen ihre Beziehung, nur ich und Goten kannten diesen Geheimnis. Und das sollte es auch bleiben...... ein Geheimnis.

Die Tage vergingen und aus Wochen wurden Monate und aus Monaten wurden Jahre. Relativ schnell zogen Trunks und Goten zusammen. Kurze Zeit später sah ich Goten nie wieder. 

Nach den ganzen Jahre hätte ich ihn eigentlich vergessen müssen, hätte über den Schmerz hinweg kommen müssen, doch...... ich liebe Goten immer noch wie am ersten Tag. Nur habe ich Angst, dass die Erinnerung an ihn... meinen Engel.... langsam verblasst.

Jeden Abend liege ich stundenlang wach in meinem Bett und denke an ihn, versuche mir vorzustellen, wie er gelächelt hat, wie seine Augen geleuchtet haben, wenn er sich auf etwas gefreut hat und vor allem wie sanft seine Lippen waren, als ich sie das erst und das letzte Mal in meinem Leben berührte.

Ich glaube ich werde ihn wohl ewig lieben

_Ein Blick - würde genügen_

_Ein Wort - wäre wie ein Geschenk_

_Ein Lächeln - dafür würde ich morden, doch...._

_Deine Blicke gelten ihm......_

_Deine Worte schenkst du nur ihm....._

_Dein Lächeln zeigst du nur ihm....._

_Nachts wenn ich alleine im Bett liege,_

_schweifen meine Gedanken zu dir......._

_und ich wünscht' mir, dass alles doch nur etwas anders wäre....._

Owari

Vielleicht werde ich wieder anfangen weiterzuschreiben. Ach und schreibt mir doch ein paar Kommis, wie ihr diese kurze Geschichte gefunden habt. 

Eure Federvieh


End file.
